Raising Hope
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: A segunda parte da drabble, photography! Em termos de dias, Lisa Cuddy e Gregory House eram felizes há pelo menos 6570 dias e 157680 horas o que equivale a 94608000 minutos!


Raising Hope

Aqui está a segunda parte da fanfic "Photograph", acho que o título já diz tudo x)

Um ano - 10 de Outubro de 1994

Lisa Cuddy poderia dizer que não era esta a vida que tinha planeado, vinte anos e uma filha de um ano! Os dias eram uma correria constante, ela tinha aulas o dia todo de segunda à quinta, e durante a noite precisava de estudar. E House, com o internato no hospital de Michigan, tinha o horário mais exaustivo de sempre. A bebé era a primeira a entrar na creche e a última a sair frequentemente, muitas vezes eles perguntavam-se se era justo deixar um bebé tão pequenino e ainda tão dependente dos pais numa creche as sete da manhã e só ir buscá-la às oito e meia da noite, era difícil conciliar tudo, mas de cada vez que ela envolvi a pequena bebé loira nos seus braços ela sentia uma felicidade enorme preenche-la. Hope ainda dizia escassas palavras, um vocabulário que não passava de meia dúzia de palavras, mas ela nunca sentiu tanto amor como sentia de cada vez que a menina balbuciava a palavra mamã. E ela sabia bem, que os olhos de House brilhavam de cada vez que ela balbuciava papá. O som do riso infantil da filha, preenchia o pequeno apartamento que eles tinham, e a cada conquista dela o seu coração enchia-se de orgulho. Aquele dia marcava o primeiro ano da menina, e ele conseguiu uma folga ao fim de três semanas de repetitivos turnos, e era um sábado, ou seja, ela não tinha aulas, podia aproveitar ao máximo a companhia da pequena menina. Ainda era cedo, eles dormiam os dois abraçados na cama estreita e ela moveu-se, o suficiente para que ele desperta-se, não abriu os olhos, inspirou o aroma dos cabelos dela e beijou-lhe o pescoço, deixando-a arrepiada.

"Feliz primeiro aniversário do teu parto" disse ele rindo "foram as 48 horas mais dolorosas da minha vida! Ela é definitivamente tua filha, difícil!"

"Mas valeu a pena? Aquele bebé ficou com os melhores genes, os meus!" Ele comentou beijando-lhe os lábios quando ela rolou na cama , ficando de frente para ele "foi o melhor dia da minha vida House" disse ela e ele concordou beijando-a mais profundamente, como que concordando com ela. "Vocês são as melhor coisa que me aconteceu, acho que digo isto tantas vezes como devia, mas eu amo-vos" ele disse e ela sentiu as lágrimas encherem-lhe os olhos e os lábios curvaram-se num sorriso involuntário e sincero. "Eu sei que os dias não são fáceis, mas nunca foram tão felizes"

"Nunca fomos tão felizes" disse ela "e eu não desejaria mudar nem uma coisa" e antes que eles pudessem, tão atípico neles, continuar a declarar o amor e a felicidade que sentiam, Hope sentiu que era hora de demonstrar a sua presença abrindo um fino choro no berço ao lado da cama deles. Ao qual Cuddy atendeu de imediato, a simples presença da mãe era o suficiente para que a bebé se cala-se imediatamente e se aninha-se no seu colo. Ela voltou para a cama e deitou a bebé no meio deles, a menina imediatamente aninhou-se junto ao pai, ela era a 'menina do papá' como Cuddy gostava de afirmar, os olhos da menina enchia-se de brilho de cada vez que ela tinha um vislumbre do pai, os de House enchiam-se de brilho e orgulho a cada pequena conquista dela.

"Feliz aniversário Hope" a mãe sussurrou quando viu a filha voltar a fechar os olhos "Feliz aniversário Hope" repetiu o pai, agora já com a menina a dormir no meio deles.

E naquela manhã de dez Outubro, a pequena Hope completaria assim o seu primeiro ano de vida, 365 dias de amor, de felicidade. Ela tinha sido inesperada mas a felicidade, essa eles esperavam a cada dia, e felizmente, ela não desiludia. Os dois sorriram, a filha completará um ano.

Cinco anos - 10 de Outubro de 1998

Aquele finalmente, tão demorado, tinha chegado. Ela era oficialmente médica, fim do internato e Cuddy com 24 anos e House com 29 anos, ela tinha conseguido um lugar com endocronologista em Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital e a fama dele já o perseguia, um convite do Princeton General para liderar uma das equipas de emergência e intervenção. Eles podiam finalmente sair de Michigan como já falavam à tempos, o pequeno apartamento que ainda tinham, estava cheio de caixas espalhadas por todos o lado, como é que eles conseguiram ter tanta coisas em tão poucos metros quadrados ainda era um mistério para o jovem casal, mas naquele dia eles prometeram à filha que o dia seria inteiramente dela. Do alto dos seus cinco anos, Hope era absolutamente adorável, dona de longos cabelos loiros e de olhos azuis capazes de derreter até o coração do homem das neves, a menina tinha herdado de House um sorriso acompanhado de um par de covinhas que faziam o pai mimar-lá mais do que devia. Finalmente a menina já não se parecia mais com a bebé prematura que havia nascido à cinco anos atrás, Hope crescia a olhos vistos, a roupa deixava de lhe servir antes mesmo de ficar gasta e ela tinha uma qualquer fonte de energia inesgotável, de tal como que teve de começar aos três anos a fazer ginástica num pequeno clube perto de casa, para que pudesse deixar os pais dormir e dormir também.

"Parece que a minha macaca preferida faz anos, quantos mesmo?" House pegou a filha nos braços quando a menina entrou na cozinha ainda sonolenta, agarrando fortemente o coelho branco de pelúcia, já velho, que ela tinha desde do dia em que saiu da maternidade. Com uma mão esfregava os olhos ainda meio fechado e murmurou alguma coisa inaudível enquanto deitada a cabeça na curva do pescoço do pai. O pai beijou-lhe a testa e ela aninhou-se mais, agora com os olhos mais abertos.

Cuddy podia dizer muitas coisas sobre os último cinco anos da sua vida. Todos os medos, as noites mal dormidas, as insegurança em nada faziam jus a felicidade, ao amor, e ao sentimento de plenitude que ela tinha quando olhava para a família dela, para tudo o que eles tinham conquistado, eles tinham conquistado a felicidade, e tinham dado a Hope uma vida recheada de amor, conquistas e descobertas, e ela não podia estar mais orgulhosa do que eles tinham. Ainda havia medo, havia, criar uma filha não era tarefa fácil, e ela sabia que tinha ao seu lado, a melhor pessoa do mundo para ajudá-la a enfrentar todos esses medos, ele. A aliança reluzia na sua mão esquerda acompanhada pelo anel de noivado, foi uma ida ao registo e era oficialmente marido e mulher, um papel para provar a tudo e todos que passado quatro anos, estavam ali, juntos e capazes de enfrentar o mundo.

"Feliz aniversário meu amor" ela disse assim que House passou a filha para os braços dela. Hope crescia a olhos visto e estava a ficar mais difícil para Cuddy poder carregar a menina de um lado para o outro, mas para Hope não havia melhor colo que o dos pais. Ela inalou o cheiro do cabelo da mãe, e imediatamente se sentiu segura, os braços da mãe era sempre os mais seguros, os mais ternos, aqueles que silenciavam as lágrimas dela dando lugar ao seu sorriso tão contagioso. Ela abraçou a mãe mais forte, deixando a mãe acariciar-lhe os longos cabelos loiros. "E o Zoo? Vamos?"

E antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse ser dita, Hope saltou do colo da mãe correu para o quarto enquanto dizia "VAMOS AO ZOO".

A felicidade era o som da voz infantil dela, disso eles tinham a certeza, há 1827 dias que aquele era o som da felicidade.

Oito anos - 10 de Outubro de 2001

A manhã tinha sido uma correria, com habitualmente, ela era a um mês Dean de medicina do hospital onde ele chefiava o departamento de diagnóstico. A relação patrão-empregado, tinha sido uma preocupação para ela quando lhe propuseram o cargo, mas ele tinha-a assegurado que tudo correria bem, e apesar de ele ser a pessoa mais desorganizada do mundo, um contraste com ela bastante profundo, eles estavam a lidar com aquilo melhor do que ela esperava. No entanto, o oitavo aniversário da filha deles, calhou, infelizmente, a uma quarta-feira, a meio da semana de trabalho, mas prometeram que independentemente do trabalho que tivessem, que sairiam as cinco da tarde, como era o horário deles e iriam-na buscar ao colégio e passariam o resto do dia com ela. O que eles não esperavam, ou melhor, o que Cuddy não esperava quando os dois entraram no gabinete dela, foi encontrar Arlene Cuddy sentada, pacientemente, numa das cadeiras de espera.

Cuddy não via ou tinha tido qualquer contato com a mãe desde do dia em que anunciar a sua gravidez e eles a tinha expulsado da família, já à quase nove anos. Não a via e naquilo que dependia dela, não iria querer ver, infelizmente nem sempre os seus planos corriam como ela desejava.

"Lisa House" disse ela "quando perguntei pelo teu nome nunca pensei que um homem fosse capaz de casar com uma rapariga com uma criança bastarda."

"Gregory House" apresentou-se House segurando a mão dela, tentando passar alguma segurança à Cuddy que estava petrificada no mesmo lugar, ainda sem resposta "pai da criança bastarda".

"Mas o que é que é está aqui a fazer!?" Cuddy disse recuperando alguma consciência "não quis saber de mim nos últimos nove anos, não quis saber se eu estava viva, morta ou se passava algumas dificuldade e agora..."

"Eu queria falar contigo. Já á muito tempo, mas depois que saíste de casa..."

"Que fui expulsa" disse ela num tom firme.

"Nunca mais conseguimos entrar em contacto contigo." Disse a mãe "o teu pai morreu à três anos. Foi quando te tentei procurar para te dizer, mas infelizmente já não estavas em Michigan e não consegui saber onde estavas"

"O pai morreu?" A voz dela falhou, e House segurou a mão dela. As duas mulheres estão frente à frente, em pé, no meio do gabinete dela. "Como?"

"Cancro nos pulmões, foi fulminante, três meses depois do diagnóstico ele não aguentou mais..."

O silêncio caiu sobre o espaço, nenhuma das duas proferiu uma palavra.

"Parece que a tua vida mudou muito." Disse a mãe olhando para o escritório dela "Casaste, tornaste-te Dean deste hospital. Devo dizer que conquistaste tudo o querias, como sempre fizeste" Cuddy não disse nada, Arlene engoliu em seco antes de continuar "E a criança, quando falaste connosco, se bem me lembro, disseste que tu e o pai da criança iam dá-la para adoção, creio que fizeste isso, senão como conquistavas tudo isto."

"Novamente, o pai da criança sou eu" disse ele e antes de ela retrucar algo mais estúpido "o pai biológico da criança sou eu, só para esclarecer qualquer dúvida."

"Vocês... Estão juntos?!" O tom de incredulidade dela fez House ferver por dentro.

"Há dez anos" disse ela "e não, a 'criança' não foi para adoção!"

"Morreu? Talvez tenha sido melhor assim, afinal criar um criança e estudar medicina parece impossível"

A raiva consumia agora Cuddy e House, mas foi ela que continuou "a minha filha está bem, obrigada, e não! Não foi para adoção, não está morta! Está e sempre esteve comigo" disse ela agora a beira de um ataque de lágrimas de tanta raiva que a consumia "nós criamos a Hope sozinhos. E se quer que seja sincera, tenho a certeza que ela teve e terá uma infância melhor do que aquela que me deu, porque pelo menos eu mostro a minha filha que a amo todos os dias."

"Então, é isso?" Disse ela ainda com um altivo "preferes essa criança, essa vidinha ridícula, do que a tua mãe, que te pôs no mundo!?"

O ar de perplexidade de Cuddy impediu-a de falar, mas House tomou o lugar dela "Saí-a, agora, e não volte mais a nossa vida!" Disse ele "a minha filha e a minha esposa não precisam da sua presença tóxica e eu certamente não quero olhar mais para a sua cara" disse ele indicando a porta do escritório dela "sai a bem? ou chamo a segurança!?"

Ela não disse mais nada, pegou no casaco e saiu dali, com um ar indignado e Cuddy largou-se em lágrimas.

"Está tudo bem" disse ele abraçando-a "está tudo bem"

"Porque é que ela tinha de aparecer House?" Disse ela "eu não quero mais vê-la!"

"E não vais" disse ele "nunca mais"

Fazia oito anos que a filha tinha nascido, e ela podia jurar que este fora de longe o mais insólito dos seus aniversários, fechou os olhos e lembrou-se do som da gargalhada da filha, oito anos depois ela tinha a certeza que tinha feito a escolha certa.

Quinze anos - 10 de Outubro de 2008

Aos quinze anos Hope era aquilo a quem todas as pessoas chamariam de jovem perfeita, atleta medalhada, aluna de quadro de honra nacional e sem dúvida, os pais podia dizer, ela era feliz. E naquele dia 10 de Outubro, Hope completava os seus quinze anos, tinham-se passado quinze anos desde do nascimento daquela pequena bebé loira que se havia transformado na raparigas e quinze anos que involuntariamente arrancava já suspiros de muitos rapazes. Ela tinha quinze anos, e House podia jurar que cada vez mais ela se parecia com Cuddy, a mesma determinação em fazer do mundo um lugar melhor, a mesma força de vontade de quer conquistar o todos os sonhos. E definitivamente, ela tinha herdado dele a inteligência, a capacidade de julgar um carácter e o sorriso, Cuddy dizia vezes e vezes sem conta que ela ser o perfeito reflexo dele sem as preocupações, Hope tinha crescido com eles e eles sem dúvida, tornaram-se pessoas tão melhores por tê-la tão novos,

Dezoito anos - 10 de Outubro de 2011

Ela estava de partida para a universidade, ela ia ser médica, tal como eles. Não que tivesse sido uma total surpresa, Hope tinha vivido metade da vida dela entre o hospital onde os pais trabalhavam, mas Cuddy não podia estar mais orgulhosa da filha, ela tinha sido aceite em Columbia, New York, perto de casa (ou relativamente perto de casa a duas horas de viagem) a última semana tinha sido um turbilhão de emoções e uma constante correria. Entre levar as coisas da filha da a nova casa onde ela ia viver sozinha a partir daquele dia e ter a certeza que não se esqueciam de nada. Cuddy observava a filha que via um qualquer programa de televisão com o pai no sofá. Dezoito anos depois, ela tinha a certeza que Hope foi a melhor coisa que lhe podia ter acontecido. Ela fora no fundo, a única coisa que em todos os momentos ela tomou com certa, os cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis acinzentado, ela era sem dúvida a mistura perfeita dele e dela e ainda assim, ela podia reconhecer naquela jovem mulher os traços do bebé que ela outrora foi, o sorriso, o som da gargalhada tinham-se tornado sem dúvida o som da felicidade dela. Ela ainda não podia acredita, há dezoito anos atrás, eles os dois tornaram-se três... E depois quatro com a chegada de Rachel e por fim, cinco com Paige que completará um ano a pouco mais de duas semanas. Rachel tinha sido um sonho dela, uma filha que eles escolheram amar do coração, e depois, ela ficou grávida, quando supostamente não podia, e apareceu Paige. E ela olhou novamente para Hope. Há 6570 dias que ela a mulher mais feliz do mundo! Há 157680 horas que ela tinha tomado a melhor decisão da vida dela... Nem sempre foram dias fácies e dias piores e melhores ainda estariam para vir, mas eles sempre enfrentaram e venceram todos os demónios, e ela sabia, que fosse o que fosse que a vida lhe torcesse, ela seria sempre, a mãe mais feliz do mundo...

"Cuddles, deixa de estar aí a contemplar o universo e vem ver estes vídeos, adoro ver idiotas a serem idiota" ela riu do marido e juntou-se a família dela.

Há 6570 dias atrás a felicidade deles tomou um nome, Hope.


End file.
